


did it hurt? when you fell and tripped in my lobby

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [6]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), High Heels, Jokes, feelings of invalidity, tony? in an aoa series? alright then i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Loki is just trying to talk to her brother and learn how to walk in heels and both are IMPOSSIBLE.





	did it hurt? when you fell and tripped in my lobby

Loki stumbled and fell, rather dramatically, onto the floor of the Avenger’s tower lobby area of sorts. Again.

She really hated this.

Shakily, Loki stood up again. Then the door opened, and she turned around really fast and her heels slipped on the tile and she fell.  _ Again _ .

She cleared her throat and looked up at Tony Stark, who was gaping at her pretty obviously. “I am looking for Thor,” she said, as dignified as she could manage.

“Why are you on the floor?” Tony asked. 

Loki stood up, brushing off the dust from her jeans. “I am learning how to walk in heels,” she said, unable to think of a witty lie. She kept her head held high even though she felt like shrinking.

Tony just blinked at her. “Why?”

She didn’t trust Tony Stark enough to go into her entire spiel about how she didn’t feel valid as a girl sometimes and wanted to perform femininity, like wearing heels, but she didn’t know how and it didn’t feel right and these stilettos didn’t feel like her and even though she knew she was a girl she just wanted to feel a little more like one and it all made her want to cry and she hadn’t even told her best friend in the entire  _ universe  _ about it, so she just shrugged. Then she slipped again.

Tony offered her a hand up. “Thor isn’t in right now, but I’ll call him. Do you want some help with those things?”

Loki just blinked. “What?”

“Well, I mean, I know how to walk in heels. Maybe I can help.”

“I’m not even going to try to ask why,” Loki huffed. “But, uh… please?”

Tony smiled. “Want to show me what you’re doing at the moment?”

Loki tried, and Tony stopped her after about five steps. “Alright, okay, you’re putting your entire foot down, and it’s just you stomping around. You’re not supposed to stop around in heels, especially ones with as thin and tall a heel as those. And if you take smaller steps, you can balance better. Go heel-toe, not toe-heel.”

Loki tried again, and didn’t fall, but still felt wildly unstable. She fell a few more times, and once directly into Tony’s arms. (To which he gave a comment about Loki falling for him that he didn’t finish because Loki punched him.) (He did apologize.) 

After that particular incident, she was frustrated, upset, and she just sat down on the floor. “This is pointless! This is humiliating! I am the  _ moon queen _ !” She cried out, kicking off her heels. “I don’t care about these stupid things anyways!”

(She so obviously did care.)

Tony walked back out and left her there, and Loki felt hurt. No, she felt  _ beyond  _ hurt. Really? He’d just  _ left _ her? She was about to portal out, Thor be damned, she’d find him later, when he walked back in with a pair of high heeled boots in his hands.

“Pepper’s,” he said. “I don’t think yours fit, and you seem more like a ‘black high heeled boots’ kind of gal to me, anyways.”

Loki rolled her eyes and put on the boots. They were vastly more comfortable, and the heel was wider and more stable already. Loki tried again, and actually didn’t fall over. With a few more tips from Tony, she actually felt comfortable in them.

“Uh… thank you,” Loki managed. 

“No problem,” he said easily. “Come on, let’s go ring your idiot of a brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im a black high heeled boots kind of gal


End file.
